


Sati

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, M/M, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Post-Break Up, Shovel talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "You actually came." Finn heard him before he saw him. "Ro and I were taking bets."The acrid scent of cigarette smoke assaulted his nostrils. Finn cleared his throat, doing his best to avoid coughing in Dean's face as he stood in front of him. "Did you win?"





	Sati

_Smṛti/Sati: Lit. ‘recollection’ or ‘remembrance’; mindfulness/awareness of the present moment._

Finn settled onto the patio chair, ignoring the rough metal biting into his skin. He didn't even know why he had agreed to this secret meeting. 

Seth would _kill_ him if he found out about this appointment.

Finn didn't believe in keeping secrets but he knew this was something he _had_ to do. 

"You actually came." Finn heard him before he saw him. "Ro and I were taking bets." 

The acrid scent of cigarette smoke assaulted his nostrils. Finn cleared his throat, doing his best to avoid coughing in Dean's face as he stood in front of him. "Did you win?" 

Finn blurted out the first question that came to mind. This entire situation felt awkward, doing nothing to ease his nerves. 

"Yep." Dean stopped, pulling the metal chair back with a loud screech. " _Knew_ you'd come." 

Finn hadn't known what to expect when he got the phone call from Seth's ex. He knew their split had been as close to amicable as it could be but he also knew Seth didn't particularly like discussing Dean Ambrose.

"Good." Finn picked up his glass of soda water and took a long sip. He desperately wanted something stronger but he resisted. He would need a clear head to deal with Dean. 

"Don't look so worried." Dean signaled a waitress, ordering a bottle of Budweiser. "I don't bite." 

"Can you blame me?" Finn shook his head, setting his tumbler down. "Bit unorthodox." 

"When you put it that way..." Dean threw his arms up. "First, I wanted to make sure you knew I didn't hate you." 

A lump caught in Finn's throat. That idea had never crossed his mind. Why hadn't he ever thought that? 

"I didn't steal him." Finn drew back, wrapping his arms around himself. If anything, he'd made it a point to _avoid_ Seth out of respect for Dean.

Dean let out a peal of strangled laughter. His reaction startled Finn a great deal. What could it possibly mean? 

"Dude, I _never_ thought that." 

Finn swore Dean looked sad as he spoke. "You didn't?"

"No." Dean shook his head to emphasize his point. "Not in a million years." 

"Why?" Finn knew he sounded flippant but curiosity got the best of him. 

"Finn, it's life." Dean lightly fingered the scar on his bicep. "We didn't factor _this_ in or Seth's rise to the top. It's a lot for any couple to handle." 

Finn got it. Seth had missed Dean for all those months. They'd spent hours, discussing the loneliness of the road and how much Seth wanted Dean with him. 

"How's life?" Finn wanted to continue the conversation in hopes it would ultimately tell him why he was there. 

"Good to be back. Missed it more than I realized." Dean stopped, thanking the waitress as he accepted his beer. 

"Wasn't the same without you." 

"Let's cut the crap." Dean took a long pull of beer before slamming the bottle onto the table. The patio grew quiet, as everyone turned to stare. Then, realizing it wasn't exciting, they went back to their conversations. "What are your intentions?" 

" _My intentions_?" Finn choked, the soda water burning his nasal passages. After a few moments of loud coughing, he stopped, gazing ahead. 

"Yeah. What are your intentions with Seth?" 

It took a second for Finn to realize Dean was serious. His intentions? They'd barely been together for six months! Since he wasn't a psychic, he couldn't possibly know what the future would bring. 

"I _intend_ to be with him for as long as he'll have me." Finn coughed. 

"He deserves the best." The last words came out as a low growl. "Treat him well and he'll be good to you." 

"Dean, I never meant to hurt you." Finn stared into the deeply scarred tabletop. 

"You didn't." Dean let out a tired sigh. "People grow apart. Life changes." 

Finn averted his gaze, unsure of what else to say. This conversation felt wrong. 

"Dude, don't be nervous," dean reiterated. He took another long pull of his beer." I promise I won't do anything to you." 

It wasn't that Finn was afraid Dean might hurt him.It just didn't feel right. 

"You're fine," Finn grumbled softly. "It's just weird." 

"Definitely." Dean pulled a half-crushed pack of Camel cigarettes from his pocket. He shook one out and lit it, taking a long drag. "I still love him." He died the cigarette out, and went back to staring across the table.

That confession didn't surprise Finn. He suspected that Finn was the kind of guy you gave your whole heart to. He was magnetic, drawing everyone around him in. 

He hated the thought of hurting Dean. He felt partially responsible for breaking the man's heart. The last thing he'd ever wanted was to fall for Seth. It literally just happened after they had already split. 

Still...if Finn hadn't been there to begin with...

"You don't need to apologize." Dean managed to keep his voice far calmer than Finn expected. "It happens. People fall in love. They fall out of love. Life happens." 

Finn couldn't believe Dean wasn't more bitter about this. He couldn't say he would be this calm if the situation were reversed. 

"Going to make this short and sweet." Dean picked at a peeling edge of the bottle's label. "Hurt him and answer to _me_." 

Finn winced, stunned by the change in Dean's demeanor. He knew Dean could be fiercely protective- who hadn't heard the story about the enhancement talent in Tucson that one time? He just hadn't expected to experience it first hand. 

"We clear?" 

"I have no intention of hurting him." 

Then, he did the only thing he could. 

He nodded. 

-fin-


End file.
